tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Seacon
:The Seacons are a neutral subgroup. The six Seacons are undersea combat specialists. They all transform into mechanical beasts resembling (more or less) aquatic life forms from Earth. The six combine into the super warrior Piranacon (also spelled 'Piranhacon'). The team consists of: *The cruel and calculating Snaptrap, their team leader. He transforms into a snapping turtle (sort of). Played by TransFan. *The clumsy and insecure Nautilator, who transforms into a lobster-monster. Temped by Bzero for the TP. *The vicious Overbite. He becomes a shark with extra limbs. Truly. Temped by Interrogator for the TP, now played by Shebakoby. *The sneaky Seawing, a manta ray. With legs. Temped by Angel for the TP, now played by BZero. *The unhygienic and polluting Skalor, a coelacanth with arms and legs. Played by Dean. *The sadistic and strong Tentakil, an upright walking squid. Walking with... yep, you've got it. Temped by SydneyGB for the TP. The Seacons have become independent pirates, flying a ship Snaptrap dubbed The Hatemaker. The pirate crew are as follows: * Halfshell - Pirate Crew Chief * Scylla - Pirate Scheme Soldier * Coelagon - Pirate Advisor * Terrormander - Pirate Torpedo Bomber * Sea Phantom - Pirate Sneak Attacker They can combine to form God Neptune. Snaptrap also controls a horde of mindless robotic Seacon dronesSee Seacon (Masterforce), based on the main Seacons' body types, and was once field commander of the Sharkticons as well. History MUX History The Seacons were built by the Quintessons. In 2013, the Seacons were sent to Earth in preparation for the Quintesson Invasion. They've since taken part in the destruction and occupation of Los Angeles. Nautilator got separated from the others, and wound up lost in the Gulf of Mexico. Later in August, the Seacons attacked the USS Flagg, destroying and sinking it, as well as an Autobot shuttle. When the Quintessons were defeated and left Earth, the Seacons separated from the Quintessons for daring assume they could control the Seacons (just because they were created by them does not mean they are loyal to them), and they stole a space ship, which crash landed on Cybertron when the Quints retaliated. In 2016 the Seacons stole a Junkion ship and rechristened it The Hatemaker. They soon used the ship to attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. Forced to retreat, they holed up in the sewers beneath Ibex, severely thrashing the first Autobot team that went after them. Soon after they used the underground tunnels to attack Iacon, setting off bombs in Trion Square and injuring dozens of civilians. Later that year Dal Matia enlisted them to assist her against the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons in the Silent Grill. When Dal Matia was defeated, Silent Grill was destroyed. Initially buried, the Seacons were dug out and repaired by Snaptrap, who gave them new missions across Cybertron. Snaptrap later allied himself with Rartorata in exchange for promises of power. One of the missions Snaptrap performed for Rartorata was the capture of a Decepticon for use as a ritual sacrifice. Notes *Although the sub-group's name is pronounced "see-cons" in commercials for the toys, some fans occasionally (incorrectly) opt to pronounce it "see-a-cons", in keeping with the "three-or-more-syllables" naming convention of the "-con" subgroups before them. *In addition to the fairly well-known renaming of Overbite to 'Jawbreaker' in "Enemy Action!", the UK comic stories also give all six Seacons, and Piranacon, an early, abandoned color scheme (blue, orange, and silver) versus the final teal, purple, and pink of the final production version. This color scheme was also seen in the first commercial featuring the Seacons, in both animation and the physical toys advertised. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwyf28trZhg *In addition to the different colors, the UK art also sometimes omitted extraneous and intrusive arms and legs added to Seawing, Skalor, and Overbite/Jawbreaker's toy designs. The end result is that the fairly toy-accurate Seacons who turn up in "Club Con!" look markedly different from their UK predecessors... but since everyone's fantasizing over Jessie in a bikini and trying to ignore the plot in that issue anyway, who cares? *In US continuity, the Seacons were introduced in the first issue of the Underbase Saga, and killed off in its last issue. Yes, it only took three months to go from "hot new toy" to "last year's product". *The rocket platforms which appear in a Cybertronian club in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron are based on the Seacon's stabilizer boards.Transformers: The Art of Fall of Cybertron References Category:Neutrals Category:subgroups (G1) See Also * Seaclone Shattered Glass In 2018 Snaptrap and the Seacons became privateers, stealing goods from both Autobot and Decepticon factions, and giving to the poor, needy and those hurt by the war. Category:Combiner teams Category:Pirates Category:Quintesson subgroups Category:Seacon Pirates Seacon (BWII) Category:Shattered Glass